


'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right

by SelfRescuingPrincess



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Dan's blue eyes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, background Lovett, background Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfRescuingPrincess/pseuds/SelfRescuingPrincess
Summary: for Elise's prompt: why does Dan look like Jon's protective sugar daddy?





	'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison
> 
> Please be chill and respect the fourth wall.

Jon opens his email first thing when he gets into the office, like he always does. Fridays are usually quiet if they aren't on tour; he mostly just has to wait for the president to do something embarrassing, racist, and/or illegal (but let’s be realistic, it’s probably going to be all of the above) over the weekend and the Monday pod writes itself. He's anticipating a nice weekend out by his pool, taking Leo to the park, probably hanging out with Tommy. But a grin slowly crosses his face when he sees an email from Dan with the subject line _<the driver will pick you up at 3:00>_. He clicks on the email to find a plane ticket to San Francisco and instructions to _<pack a bag, I need a date for a client dinner tonight>_ Signed, simply, _< xo Dan>_

Jon knows that "pack a bag" really means just the essentials. Dan has probably already bought him a suit for whatever even they are going to. It feels ridiculous- he has since acquired three very nice suits he probably won’t wear again. He tries to tell Dan this, but Dan just waves him off, saying, “It’s so much easier than dealing with a suitcase on the plane. Besides I like to do it.” It’s hard to argue against this reasoning, especially when Dan says these things while they’re lying in bed, Jon’s head on his chest.

He tells Tommy that he has to leave early. Tommy affectionately rolls his eyes and says, "Tell Dan I say hi and have fun on whatever extravagant adventure he takes you." Jon bashfully ducks his head, grinning, as he goes down the hall to tell Lovett. Lovett has been holed up with Travis prepping for Lovett or Leave It that evening; he wordlessly throws a stack of pink note cards in Jon’s general direction and they flutter all over the office. Jon just laughs and tells him to have a great show. 

He heads home, throws some underwear, socks and his dress shoes in a small duffle. Packs his Dopp kit. Throws on a sweatshirt because the weather can be tricky up north and airplanes are somehow always cold. A black town car with tinted windows is waiting for him exactly at 3:00. Jon hates flying with a white-hot passion of ten thousand blazing suns, but the anticipation of seeing Dan _almost_ keeps the anxiety at bay on the short trip to SFO. He is also comforted by the fact that Dan got him a seat (per usual) in first class. Jon always complains that it's a waste of money (even if it is exponentially nicer), but Dan shushes him with a finger on Jon's lips, and a _“let me take care of you”_, and a _"you deserve to be treated well."_

He gets off the plane and of course there is a driver with his name on a placard. The town car takes him not to Dan’s condo like Jon expects, but to the Four Seasons hotel. Jon asks the driver, "Are you sure this is where you're supposed to take me?"

"Yes sir."

He walks up to the front desk, "Um, I think I might have a reservation?" The associate confirms he does indeed have a reservation, checks him in, gives him a key card with a room number that is very high up, and Jon walks into a suite with incredible views of the Bay. The thing is, Dan treats him well. He gives Jon beautiful and thoughtful gifts, like a Mont Blanc pen, or sends him to Boston for a four game Red Sox homestead. Lovett calls Dan his sugar daddy, and Jon tells him to shut up because it's not like that. But looking at this hotel room, he wonders if it maybe is, in fact, like that.

There's a note in the bouquet of fresh flowers on the table next to the bed:

_J- your tuxedo is hanging in the closet_

_meet me in the lobby at 6:30_

_xoxo_

_D_

The tuxedo is a perfect fit, and it is always a mystery how Dan accomplishes this feat. The French cuffs are monogrammed “JFE”, and Jon takes one of the ranunculus out of the flower arrangement to put in his lapel. Jon is waiting in the lobby when Dan strolls through the front door, exactly at 6:30, dressed in a tuxedo of his own. It never fails that Jon falls for Dan every single time he sees him. Dan is so self-assured; his confidence and power radiate off him without having to say anything. And when those ocean blue eyes zero in on Jon it's all Jon can do to keep himself from melting into a puddle on the marble floor.

Watching Dan walk across the wood paneled lobby feels like it's happening in slow motion, like some James Bond movie, and Jon is Dan’s requisite arm candy as issued by M. And as accomplished as Jon is, Dan has always had the more senior position, more insight into the workings of DC, and more influence on Hill, so Jon is truly fine playing a supporting role. Dan kisses him sweetly on the cheek and asks if the room is okay. "Are you kidding? The room is amazing, Dan. It's way too much."

Dan takes his hand to lead him to the car waiting at the valet. Dan smiles, "Nah, it's not enough for what you deserve."

The Client Dinner is very nice. The food is French, delicious, and expensive. Jon doesn't pay much attention when the conversation over the entrées turns to mergers and acquisitions, so he turns to the client’s wife-question-mark? She is charming and lovely and they have a pleasant, if forgettable, conversation. She runs an art gallery or floral boutique or a non-profit raising abandoned alpacas or something. It's hard to keep track. He goes to a lot of dinners.

They are finishing up their meal, when Dan suddenly grabs Jon's hand and says, "So sorry, we can't stay for dessert, we have another engagement," and whisks Jon out of the dining room, and into the waiting car before Jon can process what is happening.

Jon turns to Dan in the back seat, "We have another engagement?"

"We do, one because I didn’t want to get stuck talking to that guy for too long but two, because I wanted to give you this" Dan smiles and hands Jon an envelope from his jacket pocket. Inside are tickets to see Carmen at the San Francisco Opera. Carmen is Jon's favorite. His mom would always play it on the record player when he was growing up and he surprised her one year for her birthday by learning it on the piano.

He looks at Dan with wide eyes. "This is- Dan- this is my favorite. My mom used to play it all the time. How did you know?"

"I pay attention."

"Oh."

Dan leans over to him and whispers, "I'm glad you like it" before kissing him full on the mouth, because they haven't gotten to do that yet tonight. Jon slides closer to Dan. He feels Dan's fingers card through the hair on the back of his head and he wraps his arms around Dan's broad shoulders. Jon leans into Dan wishing there weren’t layers of fabric between them, or that they weren’t in a car. Dan presses Jon against the back of the seat, kissing along Jon’s jaw, nibbling on Jon’s earlobe. Jon can’t help a small moan that escapes his lips. They kiss until they pull up to the opera house and the driver quietly clears her throat.

Jon pulls back from Dan and says, "I love it Dan, but-"

Dan cuts him off, "Then let’s go see it."

The performance is incredible. Jon has listened to this opera probably hundreds of times, but seeing it live is mind blowing. The arias are soaring, the music is passionate, the story is tragic. Jon can't help himself- he's crying as Carmen takes her last breath, the tears falling through all of the curtain calls and ovations. The house lights come up and Dan looks at him softly, tenderly blotting the tears on Jon's cheeks with his pocket square. Jon takes a shaky breath, "Sorry."

Dan looks puzzled, "Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know?" Jon is just feeling overwhelmed by the opera, the dinner, the tuxedo, the everything that this little hop up north has entailed that he wasn’t expecting.

Dan laughs and says, "I'm so glad you loved it. C'mon we have another engagement."

He takes Jon's hand yet again, lacing their fingers together and they get back in the car. Jon realizes Dan has not once told the driver where to take them this evening. Dan is still holding Jon's hand, lightly kissing his knuckles, his wrist, his palm. Jon leans his head against Dan's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. He feels almost sleepy after the emotional roller coaster of the opera. It's late. Jon hopes he doesn't have to be too much of a companion wherever they are going. He only has enough energy to smile, shake some hands, and look pretty.

Somehow, they end up back at the Four Seasons. "What are we doing here?" Jon must have dozed off on the short trip back to the hotel, Dan soothing his skin with kisses and sweet nothings.

"I just have to grab something really quick."

_Whatever_, Jon thinks. He’s just along for the (beautiful, luxurious, expensive) ride. Jon is waiting in the entryway (the hotel suite has an _entryway_ for fuck's sake), wondering how much longer Dan will be. It's almost midnight, where could they possibly be going?

He calls out, "Hey Dan? I thought you said we had another engagement?"

Just then, Dan walks up to him, grins and says, "We do." Dan hands him a small red box with gold scalloped edging. Jon looks at Dan's face, happy and smiling, eyes crinkling. A warmth floods Jon's heart just looking at him.

"What is this?"

"Open it." Jon does. He gasps as he stares down at a Ballon Bleu De Cartier wristwatch with diamonds around the beveled face and a black alligator strap. Jon _loves_ watches. He _knows_ watches. He knows _this_ watch. He's dreamed about _this_ watch. It is stunning and pristine and too, too much.

He's about to say something when Dan kneels on one knee and says, "The other engagement we have to get to is ours."

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely post, but feel free to say hello on Tumblr: [SelfRescuingPrincess](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/self-rescuing-princess)
> 
> This is [The Watch](https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/watches/mens-watches/ballon-bleu-de-cartier/we902056-ballon-bleu-de-cartier-watch.html)


End file.
